


Day 30 - Swallowing

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Kinktober Challenge 2018 [30]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Smut, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Boring party, hot encounter.





	Day 30 - Swallowing

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Tony Stark x OFC  
> Kink: Swallowing

Tony was bored. It was another boring party, sure the reason why they were throwing the party was noble, but still, it was a boring party. At least to him. He was leaning against the bar, a glass of scotch in his hand, looking around the room, hoping that something or someone would chase the boredom away.

That’s when he saw her walking towards the bar. A tight red dress, just above her knees, with a slit that went up her leg and stopped mid-thigh, and a neck plunge that ended just below her breasts. She saw him looking at her, he thought she would go and talk to him, but instead, she just moved to the other side of the bar. She was purposely avoiding him. “That’s new.”, he thought, not taking his eyes from her.

All night, Tony had been hit on by different women, all wanting to spend the night with him. Yet, this one was definitely going out of her way to avoid him. That never happened, not to him. She just made him want her that much more. He told the bartender to serve her a drink on him, a drink she refused. “Playing hard to get, are we?”, he thought, a smirk playing on his lips. Making his way towards her, he turned on his charm, only to be shut down. Yep, she was definitely playing hard to get.

Alice knew about Tony’s reputation all to well, and it wasn’t like she didn’t want to be with him, it was just that she had a reputation of her own to protect. It was hard enough being a woman in a world controlled by men, if she was to be known as another one of Tony Stark’s one-night stands, all she had accomplished would be tainted by that knowledge, and let’s face it, it wasn’t hard for people to know.

When Tony approached her, Alice tried her best to keep him at bay, but her desire and the heat that was already rising within her, were hard to ignore. After a while of him flirting with her, and being clearly turned on by her dismissiveness, she decided to give in. She scribbled something on a paper napkin and slid it to him, taking her leave.

Alice had just left, when Tony opened the napkin. “First hallway, second door to the right. 5 minutes. Be discrete.”, he read. Tony couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips. Finishing his drink, he discretely left the bar and followed her instructions. Finding the door, he took a quick look up and down the hallway, making sure he wasn’t followed.

The door opened and there she was, leaning against a metal shelve. This was a storage room, how she knew about it, he had no idea, but it didn’t matter. Tony closed and locked the door behind him and met her in the middle of the room. Putting one hand around her waist, he pulled her close and kissed her hard.

Alice tangled her hands in his hair, while kissing him. His hands were all over her body and she would yelp and moan in pleasure. Tony pushed her against a shelve and started raising her dress skirt up, his hand quickly finding her clit and rubbing it over her red lacy panties. She couldn’t help but moan his name the closer she got to the peak. Even after she came, he didn’t let up. He kept rubbing her, making her come over and over again.

Tony felt her pushing him away and against the shelves on the opposite wall. Pulling his cock out of his pants, she started stroking him as fast as she could. He felt his cock twitch at each stroke and that’s when she surprised him. Getting down on her knees, she started licking the tip of his cock, with one hand still stroking him while the other played with his balls. A growl left his mouth, a clear indication of how much he was enjoying it.

Hearing him growl made Alice put his cock in her mouth, causing Tony to yelp in surprise. He felt her starting to suck and lick his cock like it was the most amazing thing she had ever had. He felt the tip of his cock touch the back of her throat, but she didn’t choke. “Impressive.”, he thought, already feeling closer to hit his peak. Letting her know that he was getting close, he was expecting her to pull back, but instead she just speed up.

Tony had no idea what she was thinking but he was in no position to complain. She was sucking his cock, like a pro, while still stroking it and playing with his balls. He couldn’t hold on for much longer. He warned her that he was about to come, but she didn’t stop, in fact, she just sucked harder and faster. Soon, he was coming and that’s when he felt it. She was swallowing. He felt his cum puddling in her mouth and then her swallowing.

Getting up from her knees, Alice had a streak of cum coming down the side of her mouth. Tony rubbed his thumb over it and she sucked on it, just like she just had with his cock, a smile on her lips when she was done. He couldn’t help but smile as well.

They didn’t say anything to each other, they just got dressed and left, each to a different direction. They would see each other again, a few minutes later, when Pepper introduced them to each other. They couldn’t help but smile at the knowledge of what had happen just a few minutes before.

“This is one for the books, that’s for sure.”, Tony couldn’t help but think, as he left.


End file.
